


Up and Down and Finally Home

by Sighanne



Series: Ruby Slippers [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sighanne/pseuds/Sighanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby Finds Home</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took so long to add. Life! Anyways I hope you like it!

As Ruby landed hard on the ground her wolf instincts kicked in and she temporarily lost control over what she was doing. She heard voices in the distance so she ran towards them, trying to see if anyone knew where the green witch was. When she got to where the voices were no one was in sight. She ran back to the woods hoping to find something to help her on her quest. As she ran through the familiar surroundings she got a scent of something. With a determined stride she changed direction and ran for the scent.

While she was making her way closer to the smell she heard someone chasing after her. She was hit with memories of the Enchanted forest. Fearing it could be hunters she quicken her pace. When she realized what she was smelling she changed direction quickly going towards her cloak. Just before she was able to get under the cloak she felt a strong pulse hit her body. A burning sensation went through her for a brief moment then everything went dark.

The group ran towards the threat ready to kill the monster. Emma raised her hands up but Snow stopped her from finishing off the wolf. Realizing who it was Snow placed the nearby cloak over the still body. When the cloak laid across the unconscious animal the animal started to change. The group looked down at the unconscious woman in surprise and shock. Looking at each other they silently agreed they needed to get out of here. Carefully Hook slipped his hands under the sleeping form. Once he picked Red up they stood in a circle and Emma teleported them back to the apartment. Hook gently laid Red down on the bed. Everyone stood around the still woman staring trying to figure out why Red was here.

*******

Mulan burst through the doors of the castle ready for a fight. As she looked around the nearest area she made the observation that the monkeys probably left when Zelena did. Feeling better about a pretty much empty castle she began her search. Starting on the lower levels Mulan went from room to room. She had placed the necklace around her neck so she could wield her sword with both hands if need be. The necklace seemed to give off only a faint glow. Its red rock never getting brighter as Mulan moved through spell after spell. 

Trying to keep a quick pace she moved with determination. As she walked through the castle she felt like something or someone was watching her. Knowing she couldn’t let herself get spooked she focused on the task at hand. She moved from door to door hoping that something would give her a clue to where Dorothy was. 

She had been searching for hours with no luck. Taking a deep breath to keep herself focused she found a place to rest and eat something small. As she sat in the quiet the warrior thought about all the events that put her in this place. How did she go from saving her people from an army to looking for a werewolf’s true love? Smiling to herself she wasn’t upset that she was here. Though she was wondering how she would get back. 

She had something on her mind since she realized how much Dorothy meant to Red. Could she not find love again because she wasn’t willing to see it? Or did she lose her chance at ever finding it? Shaking the thoughts from her head she finished chewing then moved on from the room. After this was all done she would go back and see if Merida needed help with anything else. She would need to find some other quest to join so she could stay busy.

Moving onto the next room she went to open a door but a force threw her back. She hit the wall behind her with a hard thud falling on the ground like a rag doll. Shaking her head she mentally checked herself out. If she was hurt she would need to find someone to heal her otherwise getting this done was going to be extremely hard. Slowly she stood finding that she was just sore not actually hurt. Shaking it off she lifted the stone up to see if it glowed when it got closer to the door, it didn’t. 

She contemplated breaking through the spell anyways or just moving on. The spell or spells seemed to be the strongest she had encountered all day. If Zelena put such a strong spell on it maybe there was something hiding in there that would help make sure that Zelena would stay gone for good. Deciding that it would be best if she looked she pulled her sword out and closed her eyes. Standing in front of the door, both hands holding her weapon, and concentrated. She focused on the people she helped, the people that helped her, the woman she loved, her friends. Each new thought filling her heart so she could use the sword to get through the barrier. With the strength that it seemed to have she needed all the love she could get. 

With one last thought of the smile of a certain someone she felt something in her heart pulse. It pushed its way through her body and through her hands. With a forceful swipe the warrior took, not only the spell, but the door down as well. As she opened her eyes she was stunned. Why didn’t she see it before? Letting a smirk fall on her face she walked through the doorway a lightness to her walk. The wooden door laid, smoking, on the floor with her blast. Walking on the door further into the room Mulan noticed that redness emanated from her chest. The ruby was brighter than before. “About time,” was all Mulan could say.

****  
Snow rushed to the bed when she noticed Ruby started moving. Ruby’s hand went to her head trying to focus on what happened. She felt like she was ran over by a mac truck. Feeling out of place her instincts kicked in and she started to sit up only to be stopped by someone’s hands, “Lay still a little longer.”

The voice was familiar yet it was out of place, “Snow?” She asked in a raspy voice.

“Yes. You were hit by a strong blast.” Snow explained.

“Sorry.” Emma said as she stood near the foot of the bed.

Ruby opened her eyes and gave Emma a small smile, “It’s ok. Just glad you didn’t finish the job.”

Snow smiled at her, “She almost did. I recognized you and stopped her from doing it.”

“Again sorry.” Emma looked down at her feet. She had a dream about something coming but who would have thought it was Red.

Ruby sat up finally able to do so without feeling like the room was spinning. She looked around and seemed confused by her surroundings. “Where are we?”

Snow looked up at David then back to her friend, “The underworld.”

“The underworld!” Ruby did not like the sound of that. “I don't understand. I used a tracking spell so that the cyclone would bring me to Zelena.”

Emma explained, “Ruby she's down here too.”

Hook, who was standing quietly to the side, asked, “Wait love you came down here looking for Zelena?”

“Why am I not surprised. What did my sister do now?” Regina asked with a sad note and frustration in her voice.

Ruby explained, “It's my friend Dorothy. Zelena wanted her magic slippers so that she could get back to her baby.” 

Snow kept her eyes on her oldest friend, “Ruby what did Zelena do to your friend?”

Replying a little frantic, “That's why I'm here, I don't know. Dorothy went to face her and disappeared. Mulan and I looked everywhere but we couldn't find her. Snow this is all my fault. None of this would have happened if I hadn't shown up in OZ. It's just one more person's life I've destroyed because of what I am.”

Snow interrupted Ruby’s words, “That is not true and you know it. Ruby we will find out what happened to Dorothy I promise.” Ruby felt a little relief now that she had her family around her. She needed some support right now. Realizing all this then losing the one person who would make it all make sense is making her a little irrational.

Emma stood up, “There's only one way we are going to do that. It's time to talk to Zelena.” She turned and started walking out.

Feeling a sense of defeat Regina added, “I'm coming. I actually thought we were getting somewhere with her.” Ruby got out of the bed following everyone outside. All she wanted to do was find Zelena and get some answers. She just wanted to see what she could do to get Dorothy to see she wasn’t a beast. Shaking her head of the thought as they make their way out of the familiar apartment and down the stairs. Looking around her she notices that Snow and David haven’t followed. Listening for them she could hear them talking about Neal so focused on the others.


	2. Chapter 2

Looking around the room Mulan couldn't see a body or even something to hold a body. The room was a library with vials of things and concoctions stored here and there. A huge table in the middle of the room held glass tubes and different liquids. The ruby was not bright but it wasn't as dim as it was before either. Knowing that somewhere there had to be a hidden room she turned to her left and slowly walked, watching the ruby. Each step seeming pointless by the time she made it all the way around the room. 

She looked around again trying to figure out where a door or room could be. She walked to the rectangle table in the middle of the room to lean on it. As she sat on the edge of it and crossed her arms she noticed that the ruby glowed a little brighter. Turning quickly she started looking at the table. It seemed like any table. Nothing out of the ordinary to show. She could looked under it and see the other side easily enough. 

Taking her time she started on one side of the table. Looking at the contents and moving things around slowly to see if it would trigger something. Nothing. Changing her view she started looking at the intricate designs on the tables sides and legs. Nothing. Sitting down after looking over the last of the table Mulan wanted to just give in to the frustration. Sighing she laid down on the ground to get some sleep. She tossed and turned a little trying to just let her mind drift off to sleep. 

After what seemed like most the night her mind had quieted down and she was starting to drift off to sleep. As her mind started to let her see oblivion she heard something out of the ordinary. Assuming it was just her imagination she relaxed and started to go back to sleep. Again the noise could be heard. She slowly opened her eyes and focused on the sound. As she listened she realized it was barking. Toto to be exact. The sound was coming from under the table. She sat up on all fours and crawled under the table. As she did so the ruby got just a little more brighter.

Toto’s barking seemed frantic like he was trying to yell for help. Mulan started looking around her and noticed at the far left of the table a hidden button was placed to look like a screw. She crawled out from under the table and pushed the button. The table rose a couple feet then moved back. “No wonder there was no scrape marks, it doesn’t drag on the floor. The wizard was actually very smart.” She said to herself as she used the ruby’s light to guide her way down the darkened stairwell. 

The stairs seemed to continue on forever. Turning around and around Mulan was surprised she didn’t get dizzy. Finally she hit the ground floor. When she walked past the arched doorway torches lit the area. Standing still she let her eyes adjust to the light around her. As her sight started to clear she noticed Toto in a cage barking as if he was trying to say something. Looking past the dog she noticed Dorothy lying on the floor.

“Finally.” Mulan whispered while she walked over to the cage and used her sword to test for magic. None was found so she cut the lock off. After the lock fell to the ground she opened the cage and Toto leaped out towards his owner. He licked her face but she stayed asleep. Mulan moved to the still body and moved her so she was laying on her back. Looking Dorothy over Mulan wasn’t sure what to do.

Her eyes went down to the necklace, she grabbed it, “If you can hear me I found her but I’m not sure what’s wrong.” It was a hunch but she had to try. Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared close to her. The two witches emerged once the smoke cleared. “You heard me?” Mulan was actually amazed that it worked like it did.

The witch of the North stepped forward. Smiling kindly as she answered, “Yes. That necklace belongs to Dorothy. She is the one who should hold the seat at the west. It was white like all of ours but it turned red recently.”

The witch of the East spoke, “We didn’t understand why until we watched the one you call Ruby and Dorothy. They had fallen for each other the moment they laid eyes one another.”

“A moment like that is hard to see and hard to acknowledge. These two could feel it pretty quick but they live in denial.” The witch of the North added as she looked at Dorothy.

“What do you mean denial?” Mulan stood and spoke with the two women.

“Neither of them think they deserve it. Much like someone else we know.” The witch of the East said as both of them looked at Mulan.

“Wait...Are you saying that I’ve met my true love?” Mulan had hoped she could move on from her sleeping beauty but it would seem she will not be so lucky.

The witch of the North answer, “Yes, but it's not who you think it is.” That stopped Mulan’s thoughts from going down a path of sorrow. She had only thought about Aura. If she isn’t her true love then who could it be? “For now, great warrior, why don’t we just get Ruby and Dorothy taken care of. Once that is done the quest we need you to complete for us will also help you find happiness.”

Mulan’s heart beat a little faster at the mention of having her own happiness. “Right. We need to figure out what is wrong with Dorothy.”

“I’m surprised that you don’t know the answer to that.” The witch of the North smirked at Mulan.

“It is a sleeping curse,” the witch of the East stated as she gave the other a stern glare. They needed the warrior’s help and patronizing her surely wouldn’t help them. 

“We need to get her somewhere that is comfortable until Ruby gets back. Once she gets back then a kiss should bring her back.” Mulan stated matter factly as she looked down and Dorothy’s lifeless body. 

“Yes,” the witch of the North stepped around to the opposite side of the Dorothy, “We will make her comfortable.”

“I have a question,” Mulan asked as she looked up to stare in the the witch of the north’s eyes. “Why couldn’t you just come here and get her?”

The witch of the East had picked up Toto and stepped to stand at Dorothy’s head, “Because the magic that protected this was too strong. We are not strong enough. We couldn’t even tell which room she was in. The pendant is attached to its owner. It would help you find the one it belongs to. The spells you removed could only be destroyed by one thing.”

“Love.” Mulan supplied.

“Yes and no.” The witch answered. “Its deeper than just love. It's true love.” Unsure of what to say next she just nodded her head. The witches moved their hands and all them were teleported out of the small room to the middle of a large village. A bed was there waiting for Dorothy. 

She was placed on the bed slowly. Mulan wanted to make sure she took her time. She didn’t want to hurt Dorothy and have to deal with the wolf. Once Dorothy was settled the witches smiled at the munchkins who started to gather. 

“We will leave you to watch over her.” The witch of the North stated.

“Wait.” Both women stopped their motions at Mulan’s voice. “If you knew Dorothy was there, in the castle, why did you send Red away?”

“There are many things happening at all times. Red is needed to help bring a mother and child together. Once that is figured out then she will be back. She also needed time to realize that she is the only one who can wake Dorothy.” 

“You see more than most do don’t you?” Mulan asked not really needing an answer. The women smiled then disappeared in a puff of smoke again. Feeling the need to reassure everyone including herself Mulan said loud enough for everyone to hear, “Don’t worry, Ruby will be back and Dorothy will be fine.”


	3. Chapter 3

The small group of four made their way to Zelena’s farm. As they walk up to the farm they hear Zelena talking then she looks down. Ruby pauses when she realizes that Zelena has the slippers. Snow grabs her hand to calm her down. Its a good thing her friend knows her so well otherwise she would charge and rip the bitches throat out. As she starts to click her heels Regina waves her hand stopping her sister’s feet.

As they got closer Zelena turned towards them. “You're not going anywhere sis,” Regina informed her.

The wicked witch sighed at the interruption, “How do you expect me to become mother material if you won't leave me be?”

Sounding annoyed by her sisters answer but trying to stay a voice of reason, “We were planning on it until someone you screwed over literally dropped out of the sky.”

Unable to keep her quiet any longer Red stepped forward. “What did you do to Dorothy?”

Zelena paused and looked away. Regina trying to help not just her friends turned family but her sister as well asked, “Zelena tell us what you did to Dorothy. Fight your instincts and help us. It's the only way you will ever see your little girl again. Trust me.” Regina had lost Henry because of her stubborn behavior she doesn’t want her sister to go through the same thing.

Zelena knew that she had done something that couldn’t be reversed. Shaking her head she replied, “No. I'm afraid I can't fix this. Even I can't help Dorothy now.”

Emma didn’t like what she was hearing, “Why not?”

Zelena moves her hand poofing a mirror to show what she was talking about. The image showed Dorothy laying on what looked like a green bed. She looked like she was sleeping. Red started to breath hard when it hit her, “You killed her?”

Smiling the wicked witch looked around at her visitors, “Not quite. I took a page out of your book Regina.”

Regina’s heart sank a little at that answer, “Sleeping curse.”

Red couldn’t believe this was happening. She just found her. Why was she being taken away so quickly? “You need to wake her up.” She demanded of the witch.

Zelena looked down on the mutt, “That's what I'm trying to tell you, I can't. Dorothy may have the love of the people of OZ but there's only one thing that can help her now.”

Regina looked like she was thinking about something as she answered, “True love’s kiss”

Zelena continued, “No family, unmarried, unloved, all alone. There's no one that can give Dorothy what she needs.I'm afraid sometimes I'm just too clever.” A smirk played on her face as she thought about how she had just been too smart for anyone to out think her.

Regina took a step forward and looked in Zelena’s eyes, “Can we speak in private please?” Zelena rolled her eyes and sighed as she turned to walk back into her home. Regina was not far behind.

As they waited for Regina and Zelena to finish talking Red was pacing the front porch. Unable to keep herself quiet and calm she started freaking out about the situation. “We have to do something. Dorothy is all alone back there. She doesn't have anyone.”

As she finished speaking Regina walked out of the house, “Not for long.” She showed the others the slippers, “These can at least get you back to OZ.”

Snow looked from the shoes to Regina in surprise, “How did you get her to hand those over to you?”

Regina answered a little surprised herself, “You're not going to believe me but all I had to do was ask.”

Feeling worthless and hopeless Red snapped, “What good are slippers if there is no one back in OZ that can give Dorothy true love's kiss?” She wish she knew she could wake Kansas. If she could she wouldn’t be here. She didn’t believe they were meant to be though. 

Snow looked at her friend with a bit of sadness in her eyes. She could tell that this Dorothy meant more to Ruby then she wanted everyone to know. “Are you sure there isn't anyone?”

Looking out then back to the others, “Her family was awful to her and the only person that she has ever loved was her deceased Aunt Em.”

Emma realized where they were and offered, “She may still be here. All we have to do is find her.” Everyone looked at her with a spark of hope. Emma teleported them to the cemetery and they started the search for Aunt Em’s stone.

After searching and searching Red finally rounded a stone that had the familiar name on it, “Thats her, thats Auntie Em.”

Walking around the stone Snow observed, “Its not cracked or tipped, she's still down here.”

Red felt her heart quicken at the words. “Well what are we waiting for let's find her.”

Regina with her wisdom reminded them all, “It's not that simple. If she's dead she can't just leave the underworld to give Dorothy true loves kiss.”

Snow was looking out when she remembered the Blind Witch, “Maybe she doesn't have to.” Everyone looked at Snow like she was crazy. She continued to explain, “The other day the blind witch bottled David's breath.”

Emma looked shocked, “What? Why would she do that?”

Shaking it off Snow continued, “Well she roasted children in her previous life. Do we even want the answer to that. The point is maybe we can do the samething with a kiss from Aunt Em.”

Emma looked to the wolf, “Ruby could use the slippers to deliver it to Dorothy in OZ.”

Suddenly David, Hook, and Henry were running towards them, “SNOW! We've been looking everywhere for you.”

Snow went into panic mode, “What is it? Did you talk to Neal?”

The pirate answered, “Hades ripped out all the phone. He's cut us off from Storybrooke.”

Feeling her heart drop at the news she looked between the men, “What? Why?”

Trying to calm Snow, David tried to keep his voice even and firm. “Snow Neal's fine.”

She didn’t believe him, “Wait, no we don't know that. I mean maybe Hades did this for a reason. Maybe he's gonna make a move on Storybrooke now that we are trapped down here.”

“This is exactly what he wants is for us all to lose hope.” He was doing what he could to get Snow to calm down.

“It's hard not to when our child's life might be in danger.” Snow’s worst fears seemed to be coming true. How could this be happening again. Why couldn’t they have just been. 

Emma started to feel guilty about the whole situation. If it wasn’t for her and her need to save Hook this wouldn’t be happening. “Mom I think its time.”

Snow was confused by the sudden interruption, “For what?”

“You need to go home, both of you.” She said looking between her parents.

“We haven't completed our mission. We haven't defeated Hades.” Snow pointed out. 

“You've done more for me than you know. And so many down here.” Emma tried to reason.

Not one to just give in, “And I meant what I said we came because we wanted to.”

Feeling a great respect and so much love for her mother Emma couldn’t help but be happy she had found this family. “Because I needed you. Now your other kid needs you more and Storybrooke might too.” 

Her father wasn’t going to just give up either, “Well what about Hades. We don't even know how to began to fight him yet.”

Hook stepped in this time, “We will just have to find a way to wage our war without the Charmings.”

David pointed out the same thing Regina did earlier, “But this is the underworld, we can't just walk out.”

A plan forming Emma answered, “You can with the slippers. Go to OZ with Ruby. Once you help Dorothy you can click your way back to Storybrooke. Mom...Dad...You've done enough. I will take care of the rest of our family. We're gonna be ok.”

Again Regina always thinking interrupts the moment, “You all are forgetting something. Hades carved Snow’s name on a tombstone. Emma you couldn't take it off even with the slippers she can't leave.”

Snow looked from Regina to David, “I can't but you can.” David didn’t want to but he could tell that she was determined to make sure someone got to Neal. With a half formulated plan the group split up again. David, Henry, and Hook go back to the apartment to see if there is anything else they can figure out. The women go to the one place that has the latest on gossip. Granny’s Dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

As they walk through town Ruby is determined to wake Dorothy. Others stare as the small band of women make their way towards Granny’s. Red walks in with the others following close behind. She wasn’t about to just give up now that they had some hope of saving the woman she loved. As she walked in the Blind witch informed them, “Sorry no dogs allowed.”

Not one to take such comments Ruby was ready for a fight, “Nobody talks to me like that in my dinner.”

The blonde corrected her, “It's not yours dear. Not yet.”

Wanting to just get the information and get out Emma spoke up. “There's a tombstone in the cemetery, Emily Brown, why don't you make this easy and tell us where to find her.” 

Always one to look out for her best interest the witch replied, “What do I get out of it?”

Regina hated these games. “The wolf keeps her cloak on. Unless you want to start putting your customers on the menu?”

The blind woman thought for a moment then caved, “Fine. I know her.”

“Yeah?” Regina questioned.

Annoyed she answered, “Yeah. I hate that Auntie Em.”

“Why is that?” Snow asked.

Still annoyed at the thought of the woman the blonde answered, “Because she's the competition.”

The group went around the corner and found their way to Auntie’s. It was like Granny’s with very few differences. As the four walked in the old woman gave them a welcoming, “Welcome to Auntie's. The pop pie is my own family recipe but we do a good roasted chicken too. Rotisserie any way you want. But the soup the soup is to die for. Unless you're already dead, then it's well you know what I mean.”

Trying to get everyone where they need to be Emma blurted out, “We're trying to help Dorothy.”

Emily paused at the mention of her niece. She turned and looked at the newcomers, “You know my Dorothy?”

“Yes.” Was her short reply.

A little worried about the news she asked, “She's not down here is she? “

“No, she's alive but she needs your help.” Ruby clarified.

“She needs true loves kiss all you need to do is blow a kiss into the bottle.” Emma further informed her.

“Maybe helping Dorothy is your unfinished business. Maybe that's why you're down here.” Snow added as a little hope for the elderly woman. Nodding the woman grabbed the bottle and removed the top. As she was about to blow her kiss into it she started to change. Her body became translucent.

“Emma what did you do?” Snow asked her daughter.

Seeing her hope slip away Red wanted something to be done, “Somebody help her.”

“Emma!” Snow said.

“I didn't do anything.” Emma went over what happened before coming and then when she handed the bottle to the woman. 

“Somebody do something.” Red said frantically. Her breathing became hard as if she was trying not to cry as the old woman fell into a puddle on the floor.

Surprised by it all Regina questioned, “What the hell was that?”

Sitting off to the corner was the one who has been a pain in their ass since they got here. “I don't think the soup agreed with her,” Hades said as he took another bite of food.

Everyone turns to look at who spoke. Emma realized why it happened when she sees who it is, “You did this.”

Standing and setting his napkin on the table he agrees, “Hmm, hmm, guilty. A little water from the river of souls gives the soup a little something special.”

Still finding it hard to believe that anyone could be so cruel Snow asked, “Why would you hurt her? She was just a sweet old lady.”

Feeling his annoyance began to surface he answered, “Hmm, isn't it obvious..Because you're trying to help her.” He stood closer to them as he spoke.

It hit the Queen why else he would be helping, “And Dorothy who happens to be Zelena's sworn enemy. Did she put you up to this?”

Wishing she did and he had done something to make her smile he answered, “Trust me she has no idea I'm here but this is about so much more than your sister. Let's call it a teachable moment.” 

Feeling like they were getting a look at what could be a chink in his armor Emma observed, “You wouldn't be here unless you were scared we might actually win this fight.”

Trying to hide his worry he laughed at her. “Oh yeah. Is that so, savoir. Because I don't think Dorothy's dear old Aunt Em would agree with you.” He made his way to the puddle, picking up a cloth he started soaking her up. He then put her into a mason jar. He addresses those in the dinner, “Citizens of the underworld, from now on this is what happens to anyone who deals with these so called heroes. So who's next in line for their help?...oh, hmm…” He looks around for anyone who would volunteer. Looking to Emma he walks to her, “It's hard to be a savior when no one wants you to save them.” He leaves the women to think about what just happened. 

Red looks at the three other women unable to voice her worry or fears. She leaves them and goes to the only familiar place she has here, Granny’s. As she stood in the back looking out the window she wondered what she was going to do now. She would never get a chance to tell Dorothy how she felt. She wouldn’t get to show Kansas that she was worth a try. She wouldn’t be able to show herself that she was worth it either. As her thoughts continued down this dark path she was brought back by a sigh from someone walking towards her. 

“There you are.” Snow. “It's not safe here.”

Not really caring Ruby turned to Snow, “What are we going to do now?”

Knowing her friend was at a lost and seemed to have more on her mind then she wanted others to know. “What we always do. We fix things”

Wishing she could have such optimism she pointed out, “But no one can wake Dorothy up now.”

Knowing she might be pushing her friend by saying anything at the same time though she has to get to the bottom of her suspicions. “I don't think that's entirely true.”

Red freezes for a moment at her words. Does Snow know something she doesn’t? “Well who else can give her true loves kiss?” She asked trying to figure out where her friend was going.

Turning Snow sits down and smirks as she looks at Ruby. “I don't know. I don't know. Maybe...Hmmm...You.”

“What?” Was all the brunette could answer. They stare at each other for a moment before Red finally gives in. She smiles because she realized that Snow knows.

“Ruby you're my best friend, I know you and I see how worried you are. You can tell me.” Trying to be a little gentle because she remembers when she was in denial with Charming. 

Giving in she confirms her friends thoughts. “Your right.”

Happy for Ruby yet confused she asked, “So why are you standing here? Why aren't you on your way to OZ?”

Her heart dropped at the questions. She wanted to be but there was a problem, “True love is a two way street and Dorothy I don't think feels the same.”

“Why? What makes you think that?”

“She kind of bailed on me back in OZ.” Red looked down at the piece of fabric she held onto smiling to herself.

“So...Love's a funny thing. When I met Charming I hit him in the face. People in love hurt each other all the time.” Snow wanted Red to finally have what she has.

“Yeah may..maybe. Umm...but...uh. It's just.” She sighs at being so flustered at the whole situation. “I've never been so scared by anything before.” She is trying to hold back tears as she lightly chuckles.

“That's a great sign, love is freakin scary. I'm about to say goodbye to David for what might be a really really long time, and you know why I'm ok with it? Because what you get back when you love someone far out ways the risk.” Snow would do anything to have her friend happy. Red had been there through so much that all Snow wanted was her happiness. That’s why she said goodbye when Red wanted to find her pack. Its why she will find a way for Red to get to back to her true love. 

Finally hearing what she needed Red agreed. “Alright I'll..I'll try.” She laughs at how silly she feels at the thought of Dorothy really being her true love.


	5. Chapter 5

They regrouped and headed to the cemetery. Red wanted to leave something for Aunt Em. Making her way to her stone she stood in front of it for a moment. Apologizing for what happened to her, hoping that somehow she would get the closer she deserves. Lifting the piece of Dorothy's dress she’s been holding onto she sniffs it. It's lost some of her scent but she can still smell the Kansas native. Smiling slightly at the thought of the woman she places the cloth on Aunt Em’s tombstone. Taking a deep breath she lets it out and looks towards the others, “Ready.”

Regina walks towards Red and hands her the slippers. Making sure she has her full attention she explained, “Put these on. Think of where you want to go and click your heels three times.” Ruby nods in understanding so Regina turns to speak to the other departing party, “David you should take her hand and hold tight.”

David turns to Snow and holds her hand, “So this is goodbye.” The Charmings hug and David laughs then tries to lifts his wife’s spirits, “We have done this before we can do it again.”

Pulling back Snow looked into David’s eyes, “When you get home tell Neal that I will be there as fast as I can.”

Looking at their hands, “Well I was actually hoping that you could tell him that for me.”

Seeing her husband's optimism was making this a little easier but she had to remind him, “David you know I can't leave.”

His answer, “Now you can.” 

“What?”

“I removed your name from the headstone.” Hook explained. 

“Am I missing something? Emma already tried that.” Regina pointed out to the small crowd.

“Yeah and it didn't work.” Emma said as she thought about what she tried.

Explaining further David turned, “Because you tried to erase the names. The rule down here is simple, life for a life.” They made it to the headstones with their names on it. “So I traded mine for yours.” He looked at Snow with his last words, holding her hands tightly to convey his love.

But Snow was not happy, “David!”

He quickly tried to sooth his wife, “No no hey. If one of us gets to go home and see our son it should be you.”

Emma looked to Hook, “How did you even do this?”

“Simple love, Hades overlooked one thing during my escape, he enchanted my hand to carve these markers in the first place. I can't erase the names but I can change them.”

“Come on are boy waits for you.” David held on to Snow.

Unable to shake the feeling of loss she wasn’t ready to be a single parent. “Umm. I was ready for you to go.” She had mentally prepared herself to miss her husband and son. Now she would have to be a mom on her own while worrying about her husband. Could she do that? 

Charming was certain this was how it needed to be though. “No, it's better this way. You can look out for him and if Storybrooke is in trouble there's no better leader than Snow White.”

“You sure?” She was actually looking forward to finding her son and holding him. To maybe seeing her friend, family, find the one. 

Squeezing her hands, “Go to our son, go home. I'll be back before you know it.”

“Mom I'm not very good at goodbyes.” Emma said as she took her mother into her arms.

Holding tight Snow gave a short chuckle, “It runs in the family.”

Knowing that Robin has been worried Regina spoke up. “Snow, while you're up there will you look in on Rolland for Robin Hood. I know he would want me to ask you that.”

Feeling trusted by the woman who has become once again her family, “Of course tell him not to worry.” Sighing she goes back to David and kisses him for one last time. Backing up, she stands next to Ruby. Grabbing her hand she looks from everyone to her Ruby, “Ready?”

With hope in her heart she answers, “Yeah let's go find Dorothy.” Looking at everyone one last time she looks down and focuses on the woman who has changed her life. As the last click is heard a puff of smoke takes them.

***

Mulan was once again looking over Dorothy when Toto barks. She looks at the dog with confusion, “What is it Toto?” Again the small dog barks. Standing up the animal jumps off the well made bed Dorothy lies on and runs through the crowd. Following him Mulan sees a puff of smoke. When the one who could fix this appears she is relieved, “RUBY!” Then her eyes land on her companion, “Snow?”

Smiling Red looked from Mulan and noticed the reason for her trip, “Wh...You found her.”

Mulan smiled at her new found friend, “I've been waiting for you to get back. She's under a sp-”

Red interrupts the warrior, “A sleeping curse I know.” Looking from Dorothy’s still body she looked at the woman, “Thank you for taking care of her.”

She thought she would make a bit of a joke out of it, “I've had some experience with this sort of thing.”

Ruby locked eyes on Dorothy and was unable to move. She had worked so hard to get here. She went to the underworld and made it back yet she couldn’t move. She wanted to be the one but what if she wasn’t? How could she handle that? Snow touched Red’s arm to get her attention, “Ruby you can do this. Go.”

Hearing the words she needed, “‘K.” Was all she could get out. Taking a deep breath she walks to where Dorothy sleeps. Slowly Ruby’s eyes trail over the still form, taking her in she touches her lightly on her arms and head. Using a hand she moves Kansas’ hair to the side a little more. The whole time remembering why she did this. Even though they didn’t know each other that well she knew she needed this woman in her life. Wasting no more time she bent over and kissed the woman she loves.

A blast of light shoots from them taking Red’s breath away. As she sat up suddenly Dorothy took in a deep breath. Looking up she locked eyes with Red, “Wolfie?”

“Kansas!” Ruby’s heart is filled with so much hope and love she can’t help but smile as tears fill her eyes. Toto barks in the background as if to celebrate his owner waking up. Red helps Kansas sit up, trying to keep some form of contact. With sadness Red said, “You left without saying anything.”

Looking away Dorothy couldn’t believe this was happening, “I...I was afraid. I couldn't lose you to Zelena.” The confession made her heart pump fast as she realized just how true the statement was. 

Understanding why Dorothy left her heart was relieved. She couldn’t believe they were actually on the same page, “Well yeah but I almost lost you.” Something she couldn’t believe almost happened.

Smiling because for once she wasn’t left behind, “You didn't. You came back for me.” A statement she couldn’t say for many in her life.

With tears in her eyes Red spoke a promise she knew she would be keeping, “I always will.” Dorothy took Red in and touched her softly. Unable to hold back any longer she kissed the woman who would be the most important person in her life from then on. As the two lovers kissed Snow and Mulan gave each other a glance as they smiled and chuckled. It lifted both their hearts and filled them with hope seeing how happy to two women were. 

When they broke apart again the two stared into each other's eyes. Ruby unable to keep anything from Kansas, “I found it.”

Kansas smiled wider, “What’s that Wolfie?”

“Home.”


End file.
